phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phineas Flynn
Careful confusing episode summaries with character history While what is here right now works well, we need to be careful we're not just duplicating the whole "P/F" portion of each episode in Phineas's article. It could very easily expand into a huge article if we have a summary of each episode. We don't have to have everything Phineas has ever done on his page, just what relates to who he is as a character. Rollercoaster was an important episode establishing who he was, so it makes sense there's a lot of information from that episode. Going forward, I think we need to try another approach for subsequent episodes. Maybe provide the reasoning why he came up with his nearly impossible plan and the beginnings of it, then link to the main episode article? There's bound to be some overlap, but this way readers of this article won't feel like they're reading an entire series synopsis. Also, I'd like to start trying to cite references in articles. I think we should use the Memory Alpha approach. They have what they call inline citations. Check out Dr. Doofenshmirtz and see how the episode links are after a paragraph. I think that's the style we should use here. —Topher 19:20, 24 August 2008 (UTC) The Agency Phineas is an agent in The Agency? I thought they only liked having animals as agents? felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:53, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :In "Ready for the Bettys," Phineas and Ferb accidentally find Perry's hideout and go on a mission. I'm not sure that really qualifies him for the agents category. I put Monogram in the Agents category, but I'm still undecided on Carl. My thought is yes, he should go in agents because he works for the Agency. Phineas and Ferb, I don't think they qualify. —Topher 08:05, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well I don't see Monogram and Carl as agents either, employees of The Agency maybe, but not agents felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:18, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::Since Phineas was once doing agent work in "Ready for the Bettys", he could still be considered an agent, but formerly and only for a short time, like Norm was. That's why I put there. --SuperFlash101 20:18, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, now that there is the category of The Agency and Agents are a subcategory of the category of The Agency, why not instead put him in the The Agency category? Since he was only involved with them briefly... felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:28, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::::: Humans are animals. But they did hire Norm at one point, so I don't see why not. :::::: Phineas and Ferb were only there for a short time, and they pretty much didn't do anything to stop Doofenshmirtz. I wouldn't qualify them as agent really. --PerryPlatypusAgent 18:38, 2 July 2009 (UTC) New Image Maybe we should have a new image for Phineas. I mean, that's just promotional image for him. I mean, I love this one, but it's just a suggestion. This one may work. --SuperFlash101 18:21, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :I agree, the picture we use now doesn't fit in, its a small part of a promoposter...-Audun 18:25, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Cool, then should we make an announcement for people to vote or something? --SuperFlash101 01:33, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Seriously, should we put this on people's talk pages and ask them to decide? Because here's another suggestion. --SuperFlash101 15:14, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed that we should use a screencap rather than a promo pic. I don't really like the first one, but either of the other two are ok. Don't forget that if you really can't choose, you can use more than one image in the infobox. Also, even though this is a high profile article, you should feel free to be bold and make the changes you feel are appropriate. There doesn't need to be a consensus on this. That said, it would be nice if we could find/screencap a full-body image of Phineas without a Disney Channel logo in the corner, seeing how this is a high profile article. —Topher 02:44, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Well, thanks. But, the 2nd image does show his whole body and doesn't have a Disney Logo on it. --SuperFlash101 01:25, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Oh, Toph, which one should be on top:2 or 3? I can't decide. Please respond quickly. --SuperFlash101 01:40, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Phineas's family life I'm sorry, but this paragraph is half condescending and basically very uninformed: :"His whole life, Phineas was raised in what is called a "blended family", but being since he lived like this his whole life, it felt more as a normal, average, American family. Phineas and his sibling are such sometimes confused by their mother as being their stepfather's birth children, such as being told they have his imagination. ("It's About Time!")" I believe that this needs to be rewritten to not sound like it was written in the 1950's when divorce, especially on television, wasn't "normal". As unfortunate as it is, it is not uncommon in America for families like this to exist. Also, I believe that Linda isn't "confused" about the Phineas and Candace's father, but are instead making a nature vs. nurture argument. Linda is saying that because Lawrence raised the children, he has had such an influence on them that they have taken on his characteristics, including his imagination. I know it's not the same, but my grandfather, not related to me by blood, was a great influence on my sense of humor and and many other parts of me that people always say I remind them of him. My mother and grandmother insists that I got his genes through some sort of mitosis. Phineas's situation is fairly similar, and a father-figure would have a bigger influence than a grandfather figure. I propose the following rewrite: :"Phineas was raised in what is known as a blended family which has become fairly common in America. Since Lawrence has had such a profound influence on him, despite not being genetically related to him, Phineas see him as his father, not step-father. Lawrence's influence on the children is so great that even Linda acknowledges that they have his imagination. ("It's About Time!")" --Topher 06:37, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Actually, though, Dan Povenmire said on a YouTube talk page that Lawrence and Linda met in the 90s, when Phineas was only a wee baby. That's why I worded the part that way. Though, I do see what you mean about the ...Phineas and his sibling are such sometimes confused by their mother as being their stepfather's birth children, such as being told they have his imagination, part. --SuperFlash101 19:47, 7 November 2008 (UTC) What about: :"Like so many other children in America, Phineas was raised by his mother and stepfather Lawrence alongside his sister Candace and stepbrother Ferb. Since Lawrence has had such a profound influence on him, despite not being genetically related to him, Phineas calls him "dad." In fact, his influence on the children is so great that even Linda acknowledges that his imagination has rubbed off on them. ("It's About Time!")" I am interested in seeing this talk page on YouTube. If you can post a link here, that would be great. Perhaps it's time to send another batch of questions to Dan Povenmire. --Topher 05:16, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/comment_servlet?all_comments&v=3Lvu8GKCPVM&fromurl=/watch%3Fv%3D3Lvu8GKCPVM. (Scroll near the middle of the page until you see the user name "Dantible".) Also, I like the paragraph you just suggested, though I think we should word it somewhere that, (After the "Phineas calls him 'dad'" part) ::"This is no surprise being the fact that Phineas spent his whole life knowing him as such." :I have also agree to send Mr. Povenmire a new message. A few questions I've found we need answering are "What's the real name of Toy Factory/Comet Observatory/Mini Golf", and the whole "Flynn-last name thing" on Talk:Clyde Flynn. --SuperFlash101 15:01, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Speculation in the "Relationship with Isabella" section The most recent edit by an anonymous user added the following: "If Isabella is still in Phineas's life during teenage years, there is a chance that he might return her feelings." I can't say that this is out of bounds, but it's definitely speculation that isn't supported as of yet by what is seen in the episodes. -- (RRabbit42) :Removing speculation for discussion elsewhere. -- RRabbit42 17:58, 1 January 2009 (UTC) : :Or they still friends or maybe she still in Ferb's life. At Quantum Boogaloo, when Candace implies to Isabella that she may instead end up marrying Ferb, Ferb responds by giving a winking look in her direction, implying that he may have some affection for her. But Phineas never seem to have affection for her. Near death experience? Can we really consider the event in "Traffic Cam Caper" Phineas' 1st near-death experience? The water was calm and as shown in "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" that he knows how to swim. I wanted to know what others think about this.—Ardi 08:48, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Personally I think if someone dropped about 20 feet from a bridge into the water it would hurt alot. Phineas would've been very hurt if he just slapped the water like that, even if he could swim. But it is a possibility that you can consider that as not a near death experience. -Phineasf92 09:07, 13 April 2009 (UTC) The distance between the bridge and the water was high although he wouldn't have fell 20 feet but near that number. What do other people think?—Ardi 09:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::Candace "saved him" as he said in the episode. Therefore it was an obvious near-death experience. He almost died, it's just how they say. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 15:29, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I guess that ends this discussion.—Ardi 23:59, 13 April 2009 (UTC) He has another near death experience in "One Good Scare Outta Do It" when he fell out of the haunted house. ::Already noted, please read the section. The Flash {talk} 16:03, 8 June 2009 (UTC) All near death experiences are being removed since none of them qualify as an NDE, as described on Wikipedia. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:04, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Lorraine Hey isn't Lorraine his aunt.User:Perryfan001Talk 23:00, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, why? —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:12, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::It is because she is in the grandparents section of the Infobox. Shouldn't she be like in the aunt section or something?Perryfan Talk 18:33, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::She is his great aunt. This is now fixed, as well as for Ferb and Candace. Good catch. — RRabbit42 20:05, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::I agree completly with RRabbit42.If it is sister of Betty Jo so it is their grea.WAIT,isi'nt it is grand aunt.because in spanish(NO SPAIN SPANISH,LATIN AMERICAN)is tia abuela and that means tia:aunt and abuela:grandmother so i think i might have one point for this talk page,right? User:vicyorus Phineas's skills/abilities Shouldn't you mention he switches out with the board of select men on the city council? :What episode? Source? Also, please sign your posts with the top button that has the cursive writing on it. Thank you. The Flash {talk} 23:54, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted". That's part of a dream sequence, so we don't know if it's accurate or just part of Perry's unconscious mind. — RRabbit42 04:24, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Birth canon? I watched Phineas and Ferb get Busted and the whole show turned out to be Perry's dream, Right? So are you sure the birth is true when it was just a dream? Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:25, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, the Episode was a dream sequence, as far as we're concerned, all the other episodes are happening in the PaF universe. Also, I don't understand your last question—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 02:59, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::You don't? Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::I think Candace reflecting on her brothers coming to the house can be reflected as canon, despite it being a dream. But aside from Candace being big enough to hold Phineas, and that Phineas could walk when Ferb moved in, there's very little TO get from the whole thing.--Rognik 04:14, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::There is no real problem if you think about it, Phineas was at least a toddler when they got Perry(as shown in Oh, There You Are, Perry perhaps Perry was around when Phineas was born, thus when Lawrence and Ferb moved in as wellBobtherandomguy 18:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :No, No I don't. But I am guessing you're asking if we are sure the birth of Phineas shown in the episode is true.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 02:59, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::That's exactly what I meant. Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:23, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::Any thoughts? Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::When did they say their birth? Anyway, I just watched Phineas and ferb's Quantum Boogaloo on youtube and according to the dialog in the later part of the episode, Phineas and Ferb are 30 years old in the episode's future, which is 20 years from the present. Therefore, wouldn't that confirm them as being 10 years old? '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 03:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) It's confirmed: Phineas and Ferb are 10 years old at the time "Rollercoaster" occurs. Linda of the future says "My Phineas and Ferb are 30 years old now" and that occurs 20 years after the last trip that Phineas and the rest take near the middle of the episode (which happens during the events of "Rollercoaster"). Dan had said that Phineas was "less than 15", so I don't know if they realize that he and Swampy locked the boys into a specific age now, or they decided it was time to give them a specific age. — RRabbit42 17:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Well, either way, the dialog said it, but the thing is, they could avoid that by saying that they may have had their birthday between two episodes after Rollercoaster, but that would still put them at 10 or 11. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 23:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Facts Strait :: Alright, I'm terribly sorry to nit-pick here, but Phineas and Ferb are NOT 10 years old. Dan povernmire stated himself he did not want them stuck down to an age. And alot of people are saying that in 'Quntam Boogalo' that they say they are 30, that is wrong. Linda says 'in thier 30's' not exactly 30. We need to change the ages back to 'less than 15' --Give peace a chance! 04:08, October 27, 2009 (UTC) SomeoneD: Well, as far as my memory serves, Linda says "30 years old." I'll rewatch it now, but I'm pretty sure their age is defined.